The Book Of Black Memories
by Transcendence14
Summary: Imagine living in two bodies at once, two worlds at once. Imagine keeping secrets from the people of those worlds. This is what happened to one girl (or was it two?) who lived, loved and died in two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_The girl crept through the dark room, glancing furtively about before returning her attention to the book that lay on a stone pedastal, lit by the only light in that dark, dark place - a shaft of moonlight coming through a circular hole in the middle of the ceiling. The girl looked up at the hole and smiled. Nothing but light could get through it. She reached out a hand and touched the book with awe, reverence even. The book was bound with a hard black substance that could only be dragonskin, reinforced by black metal, with a clasp that was locked with a silver lock. The lock had seven tiny keyholes. The girl thought how lucky she was to know that only one key was needed, and to know where to take the key from. Her thought was cut off as she shivered. It was cold, here in the heart of the mountain. Yet she could wear only the thin white dress. The magic that governed this place allowed only the dress, which was both loose and fitting, which flowed around her ankles, tightened to her wrists, and encircled the base of her neck. Nothing else. No underclothes, no socks, no shoes, not even something to restrain her hair, which tumbled unchecked to the middle of her back. Nothing could be brought, save for the key, which she clutched in her left hand. She opened her hand, and gazed at the key, glistening silver in the moonlight. The word TRUTH was etched onto the body of the key. She moved the key towards the lock and stopped, hesitant. The Book of Black Memories...those memories were not hers, she couldn't...no. There was no turning back. She turned the key in each keyhole, and the lock sprang picked up the book and sat on the pedastal. She took off the lock, opened the clasp, and took a deep breath._ Once upon a time, _she thought sarcastically to herself. And she opened the book._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **A/N Okay, here is chapter two. I hope you like it. Please bear in mind this is my first fanfic. No, this is not a Fem! story. More reviews mean faster updates!**

I was panting, running. Through the elven halls under Mirkwood. I had to get away. Away from him. Away from his cold, unmoving body...No! I pushed back the thought. Sobbing. He was gone. My angel, my hero, my prince, my sun and moon, my shining star, my beautiful elf, my child's father, gone!

And it was my fault. All my fault.

I threw open the doors to the halls and tore through the woods, branches tearing at my face, my hair, my clothes...I tripped on something and collapsed in a heap, crying uncontrollably. I didn't care. _Let the spiders find me,_ I thought. _Let them wrap me up in their horrible webs. Let them eat me. I don't care. Legolas..._

I would never see him again. Never hear his beautiful voice as he sang elven songs or lullabies to our son.

I would never watch him shoot arrows again, or feel the heat of battle as I fought by his side.

I would never feel his lips on mine again, running his hands through my hair, pulling me to him...

And it was all my fault.

I just had to get sick.

And then watch, as first my baby, my son, succumbed to the illness, he was actually more immune to it, being half human, but his age counted against him...

And then Legolas, helping me send our son's cold, limp body down the river in his Leaving Boat, then collapsing on the way home.

I sent for help, of course, but what could anyone but Queen Arwen do, she and him were the last elves in Middle-Earth...

His last words: " _I love you...I promise, it's not your fault..."_

Trying to bring him back... but what could true love's kiss do against Death himself? It could heal, but no magic can bring back the dead.

I screamed to the sky, "Why?! Why did you take him?!" Perhaps the Valinor or God would become angry and kill me, so I could be with him, but no. The heartless sun kept shining.

I collapsed again, whimpering, waiting for the spiders, but somehow, impossibly, I fell asleep.

 _ **DREAM**_

I watched myself lead him away from the camp on that day...that terrible day that the Fellowship broke. I remembered telling him what I really was, a slave, ordered to earn their trust, to take the Ring. If I disobeyed, I would be destroyed.

I watched him pull my past self against him and kiss her, I watched as she surrendered to it, and the curse on her broke;she was no longer a slave...

...After the defeat of Sauron, at Aragorn's crowning, there was a celebration, with all of the free people represented by one person or another. He took my past self into an abandoned garden, and gave her a necklace, a necklace with a green pendant in the shape of a leaf...

...It was the day the Mirkwood elves left for the Grey Havens. He was watching from the gates, and I landed next to him, and asked, "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to go with them? You are now one of the only two elves left." He had turned to me, and said, "That may be, but I will never be alone." He had kissed me and we fell to the ground as I wrapped my arms and wings around him...

...I had gone to Mordor, I had sensed some evil stirring, and the Nine had somehow returned, they cut me with a Morgul blade, and I only managed to make it to the gates of the Woodland halls. They tell me I was out for a week, and that the only thing that healed me was true love's kiss...

...The war was long, but that did not bother us immortals. The Nine had figured out some Dark way to bend others to their will, Darkning bolts, and one had hit him...

...The battle was long and hard, but the blow to the head got the Nazgul's influence out of him...

...They had captured me, branded me with iron, tortured me for information, for I was close to Aragorn, and they wanted him dead. Legolas had fought his way into Mordor itself, and gotten in just as they took my source of magic from me. My appearance vanished, along with my wings and strength, and I was left crouching and shivering in a thin, white, burned through, ripped and ragged dress. He had killed my Orc torturers, and then turned to me with an unreadable expression. "I know." I had said miserably, shivering and shaking with pain. "That was a spell. I don't look like that. I look like this." I had looked up at him, pleading. "I know it was as good as lying. I'm sorry." I had begun crying in exauhstion. He had dropped to his knees next to me and taken me in his arms, pulling me tight against his body as he kissed me...

..."Break it!" Howling wind, screaming voices of the dead. "No.. I can't..." "Together!" He grasped the handle of my knife, gripping it and my hand. We plunged the knife into the shining orb and it shattered, releasing shrieking spirits that dragged at our skin and hair, threatening to take us with them to the dark side of the world. Across the plains of Mordor, we heard earsplitting screams as the Nazgul and their beasts dissolved into shadow. We collapsed against the wall in eachother's arms, shaking. "It's over"...

...That night, back in the city, he had taken me aside and offered me a ring. A golden ring that would go on my left hand. "You know I love you. And I know you love me. Please? I know what marraige means to humans." I hadn't answered, but I suppose the kiss I gave him was answer enough...

...On our wedding night, I had learned that elves feel emotions much stronger than humans, they can just hide them much better. But when they don't hide them...

...Our son was born a year later. We named him Estel, which means Hope. He was the hope that his father's people would be forever remembered among men...

 _ **DREAM**_

The dreams faded as I sank into blackness.

 **A/N Yikes! Scary or what? HTTYD characters will show up soon. How soon? *Shrug* Don't know. maybe third or fourth chapter. Keep reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi! So, here we are with chapter three. Like it or hate it, I don't care, just please do not say offensive things. (I mean, who would?) Responding to reviews:**

 **Yurika the Wordsmith: Yes, the second chapter was kind of an introduction to this character.**

 **ElvenRangerRysel: Thank you!**

 **And I don't think I've been doing disclaimers, have I? (GASP!) I'LL GET RIGHT ON THAT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in HTTYD or LOTR. The only thing I own is my character.**

Chapter Three

I groaned as I woke, my head pounding. No. Wait. That was the door.

"Molly, get up!" my mom called. I sat up, holding my head in my hands. How did I get here, again?

My heart squeezed as I remembered. My flight through Mirkwood, the lucid dreams, leaving my other body curled up in a tangle of bracken. I would leave it there.

 _Burn it,_ I thought. _Please burn it..._

"I'm up!" I called, my voice cracking. I climbed out of the top bunk and looked at my sister on the bottom. I needed to clear my head.

"I'm showering," I called to my mom. "Okay," she said, and I heard her footsteps moving away down the hall.

I randomly grabbed some clothes from my dresser and started the other way down the hall.

In the bathroom, I locked the door, pulled out a towel, and started taking off my pajamas. I looked at myself in the mirror.

This body was eleven years old, but looked older. I looked fourteen. Pale, flabby, eyes that could only be described as "mud."

My hair was nice, at least. My face was heart-shaped, but beyond that, unremarkable. _How could anyone love this?_ I thought despairingly.

Under the water it was better, though. I closed my eyes and let all emotion run down the drain with the soap suds. When I was done, I stepped out and began putting my clothes on.

I found a crude copy of the necklace he had given me in the jacket pocket and almost cried.

 _No,_ I thought. _You can't let it show. They will think you are crazy._ I had spent twenty five years in Middle-Earth, at least by their time. But here? Less than a year. I took a deep breath. _Time to face the world.._

Time passed. I went into seventh grade. We moved. I tried telling people about what I had gone through, but the only two I tried to tell acted like I was crazy, so I dropped it.

In late spring, I met...him. Or I thought I did. In truth, he was an delusion, brought on by grief. We got...very close.

Then came the morning when I woke, and realized what I'd done.

What he was.

A black-hearted seducer.

Many a night after that I would lie awake and plot how I would tear out Jack Frost's heart and feed it to a pig.

Soon the love of that thought consumed my heart, and one evening I was sitting and wishing he was real so I could rip him to shreds, and blackness consumed my vision...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What? Who are you? Who am I? Why are you talking to me? I opened my eyes to see a man staring at me. He repeated what he had just said.

"Molly, go put your bike away."

I got to my feet, turning my eyes about, taking in every detail. I walked outside.

So my name was Molly? I didn't like it.

I didn't like a lot of things, now that I thought about it.

I felt Wicked, and it felt good,

Really good.

I smiled as I put the bike away. I was going to have some fun.

I giggled. I could tell from the person who had lived in this body that her name was Molly, but she changed it to Morgause when she left this world for a place called...Middle-Earth. She had a different body in this other world.

I reached out to it.

No, it was dead.

I climbed the porch steps. I needed a name. Syrena, I decided. I'm gonna be as beautiful and (I smirked) _dangerous_ as a syren.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi! I'm back! So here is chapter four.**

 **Review replies:**

 **ElvenRangerRysel: Corrrrrect!**

 **Yurika the Wordsmith: Yes, slight extra crossover but that is all we will see of** ** _him..._** **you'll have to wait and see!**

Chapter four

Time passed...yet again! I was so bored of this waiting about.

I wanted to do _something..._ anything to stop the monotony of good pouring from the people around me. My family, my friends, etc, etc...

It had been several months since I had, I don't know, I wasn't born. Come to be, I guess.

At the three week mark I had started watching How To Train Your Dragon stuff, I was so bored.

I seriously respected each villain, and laughed myself to wheezing several times because of the good characters' ridiculousness.

Then I started thinking a bit more. _I want the power that comes with dragons..._

I started watching a bit more consiously, and I liked what I saw.

I wanted a dragon.

I didn't want a bonded dragon, no, I wanted a servant.

I wanted a slave.

I wanted Toothless.

And the more I thought this, the more I thought how weak Hiccup and the other riders were, basing their bonds off trust, companionship, _love_ , ugh!

I made a plan. I would go to Berk. I would offer a choice. Toothless, and the cheifdom, (I was a girl, so what?) or I would destroy Berk itself.

I could do that. I soon discovered that I had magic.

But then...I found I couldn't.

I couldn't do that.

I told myself over and over again, _There is no such thing as love, love does not exist, no, no, NO!_

But I couldn't stop it.

I loved Hiccup.

It started with his eyes. I was watching an episode, I don't even remember what it was, and I noticed them.

They were very, well, green, and they were beautiful.

Things went from there.

I noticed his hands. I loved how he would mutter "Ooookay," under his breath whenever Snotlout or the twins did or said something particularly stupid. I watched his face. And when I watched How To Train Your Dragon 2 for the first time, I could only stare when he took off his mask. I'm pretty sure the only thought in my head at that moment was _drop-dead gorgeous._

Crazy? Yes. This was the person I had planned to destroy for a long time, and here I was falling in love with him.

 _No,_ I told myself so many times. _Stop it._

So I had a new thought.

I would steal him.

I would bring him to the future, where he couldn't get back.

The only way to send someone backwards through time is blood from the heart of someone who was in love with them.

Then I thought, _that is what I will do. I will take him, and then send him back...after a while._

I knew the spell. _Time through time, see what I lack. Heart's Blood of lover, send me back._

I would use my own. I would die.

Then I opened my eyes. I saw what I was, what I had become.

A cold, uncaring, cruel excuse for a human being.

A monster.

I was horrified. I tried to change, but was beyond terrified when I found I didn't know how. I couldn't.

It was so bad, finally, that one night, I shut down. I refused to do or say or think anything.

 _I'm so tired...can I just rest? For a minute...just a minute..._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _What? Are these...my memories? But how, I'm...I'm not that cruel! Wait...who am I?_

I opened my eyes. I was in a bunk bed. It was early morning.

 _Who am I?_

I inspected my memories again.

I didn't know.

Was I Molly? No, I decided.

Morgause? Probably not.

...Syrena? Definitely not.

 _Who am I!?_ I wondered yet again.

The memories were black, full of pain and suffering and evil and self-hate and wait. They were black.

 _What is something that is white?_ I asked myself.

Wedding dresses. Snow. Paper. Ice.

Snow.

Snow.

It hit me. That's who I was! I was Snow. Why?

Because snow is white and white represents good and that is what I wanted to be.

Good.

Snow.

I inspected the memories again, lingering on the ones of the person named Hiccup. I seemed to have loved him. _I still do,_ I thought.

But I had wanted to hurt him. To take him away from people he loved.

 _Never again,_ I thought. _I will go and help him and his friends. I will be a companion. A helper. A friend._

 _A friend._

 **A/N See you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, hi! I'm not exactly sure how this supposed to work out, I remember planning out a general plotline, but not nessacarily a word by word chapter for this part, so...It's just gonna go how it's gonna go.**

 **Review replies:**

 **ElvenRangerRysel: Thank you!**

 **Yurika the Wordsmith: I'm sorry, but that is how the story goes. It will all make sense in the end, I promise!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or LOTR.**

Chapter Five.

Over the next few months, I watched and read How to Train Your Dragon stuff so much that my mother called me obsessed. I guess I kind of was.

I kept waiting for my magic to kick in so I could go to Berk. I mean, I had had magic as both Morgause and Syrena.

But nothing happened. I was afraid then. _What if I can't go? What If I can't use magic at all, forever?_

But then, one day in the late morning, I was sitting and reading a book when suddenly I felt...a connection.

Excited, I reached out to the new body that was mine on Berk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes. I was lying in a place I recognized well. The Cove, where Hiccup and Toothless had bonded.

I sat up. Around me there were no signs that a dragon lived here. _It must be after the events with the Red Death, then,_ I thought.

It was then I felt them, and I froze.

i reached behind me, just to make sure.

Feathers.

I moved my hands over them, wings, _my wings!_

I had wings again! Oh, how I had wished, for a long time, to be able to take to the sky again!

Because nothing, nothing in the world, feels better than flight.

That made me wonder if I looked like Morgause.

I got up and looked at myself in the water.

And gasped. I was beautiful.

More, perhaps, than Morgause had been.

I inspected the rest of myself.

Slightly more body mass than Morgause and Syrena, perhaps, but so what?

I seemed to have a sixteen year old's body.

I was dressed in black. Not exactly skin tight, more like leggings and a shirt that was as tight as leggings. The shirt had sleeves to the wrists and a reasonable neckline.

I tugged on the sleeves. The fabric was stretchy. I stared at myself in the water for a few more minutes before shaking myself mentally.

I needed to find out when in the Dragons timeline I was.

I looked to the sky. I could hear a memorized tune playing in my head. _Homeland_ _,_ from _Spirit, Stallion of the Cimmaron._

I opened my wings and jumped, taking of into the sky. I laughed as I soared through the air, above the trees, up, up, up!

I felt the cold wind on my face as I had not for what felt like years.

I flew for a few minutes before turning my attention back to the task at hand.

 _If I go to the the Academy, I will soon learn when this is. Depending on whether they are preparing for a race or studying dragons._

I turned in that direction.

I landed a little way up the hill from the academy, where Meatlug had once been caught by Alvin the Treacherous, and watched. I could see that Fishlegs held a small dragon in his hands. Was that a Terror, or-no. Wait. That was a Typhoomerang.

That was Torch, to be exact. I watched the little dragon fly around, bumping into things, and decided it was time to make my entrance. I carefully flapped up till I was hovering high above the academy, and dived.

 **Astrid POV (Point Of View)**

Astrid was laughing at Snotlout and the twins' ridiculous names for Torch's species when she noticed all the dragons tense and look up.

She looked up too, just in time to see something black fall from the sky and land. It was a person.

A girl, wearing all black, with _wings_ , huge, brown, feathery wings, which were now folded across her back, as she rose from her landing position; crouched, with one fist on the ground and her face down.

As she looked up, Astrid saw that she was incredibly beautiful. Her face seemed both sad and expressionless. She jumped as Torch crept around her, growling and snarling.

As Astrid and the others watched in disbelief, the girl crouched, putting her hands on the ground, and moved, animal-like, toward Torch. She reached out a hand.

They didn't see what she did exactly, but as she twisted her arm Torch rolled with it, before passing out completely with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"What did you do to him?" Fishlegs squealed. The girl stood up and turned to them.

"I put him to sleep," she answered. She didn't sound like a Viking.

"Uh, not to be rude, but, who the heck are you?!" Astrid yelled.

"Astrid, calm down." Hiccup said. "Though I think we all want to know that," he continued, turning to the girl.

"My name is Snow," she said. "I know for a fact that you won't believe me, but I am from the future."

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, we don't believe you."

"Be that as it may," she said, smiling, "I am. I am here because I want to be a rider. A bonded one. Not a slave one."

"What does that mean?" Tuffnut asked.

"It means that The dragon I ride is my friend and not my slave," Snow said.

"Who would make a dragon their slave?" Hiccup wondered out loud.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Hiccup the third," Snow said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, surprised. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, please, do you not listen? I just said I was from the future. I know your full name, all your titles, and the names of everyone here."

"Or you're just a chronic stalker," Astrid muttered.

"I'm not, Astrid."

"Wait." Fishlegs interuppted. "Hiccup has titles?"

Snow nodded. "Oh, yes, let me think for a moment..." she counted on her fingers, muttering under her breath.

..."Seven," she finally said. "Seven what?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Seven titles, you idiot."

Hiccup looked thunderstruck.

"What are they?" He asked, clearly unbelieving.

Snow frowned. "I probably shouldn't say, because it might change the future...nah, probably not. Okay, Chief of Berk, King of the Wilderwest and the Viking tribes, The Dragon Master, The Dragon Whisperer, The DragonSoul, The Third mistake, and...no, I won't tell you the last one. It's mean. True, but mean."

"Is it the Useless?" Snotlout asked, snickering.

Snow and Astrid glared.

"No, it isn't." Snow said. "FYI, you die painfully but heroically."

Snotlout punched the air. "Yes! I die heroically! Wait. Did you say painfully? And what does FYI mean?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and Snow said, "It's an abbreviation. For Your Information." She seemed to remember something and turned suddenly to Toothless.

Astrid was amazed and knew that the others were too when Snow started speaking in Dragon.

 **Snow POV**

" _Greetings, Toothless."_ I said to him. He stared at me.

" _How is it that you are speaking the sacred tongue of the greenbloods?"_ Hookfang snarled at me.

" _I learned it long ago,"_ I said, not looking at him. " _Toothless, may I ask you something?"_

" _Yes,"_ he said. " _Do you know if there are any other Night Furies?"_

He looked sad. " _I know of one. She was my friend. Then the human slavers took our parents, and I don't know what happened to her."_

I nodded. " _Okay, Toothless. It will make your rider very happy to know_ this."

He snorted. " _If he would just bother to learn Dragonese it would be much easier to tell him."_

I laughed. "Yep," I said.

I turned back to the humans, who were staring open mouthed.

"Uh, did you just do what I think you did?" Fishlegs asked me.

"Well, that depends on what you think I did. If you were thinking that I just spoke Dragonese, then you are correct."

"Whoa!" he squealed.

"How did you learn it?" Hiccup asked me. "And what were you talking to Toothless about?"

I carefully avoided the learning question. "I asked Toothless if he knew of any other Night Furies."

"And?"

"He knows of one. Apparently human slavers stole his parents, and that this Night Fury was his friend. She's female."

" _And no, I never liked her. In that way, I mean."_

I snickered. "Well, you're gonna have to learn to, Toothless, because you and her are the last of your kind."

All eyes watching me widened in shock and disbelief. _Oops._

 _"Are you serious!?"_ Toothless growled at me before whipping around and pacing. The other dragons were killing themselves laughing.

" _Oh, stop it!"_ he and I yelled at the same time.

 _"Do you know what that means?"_ I asked. _"It means his parents are dead!"_

They stopped. " _Oh...right. Sorry."_ Hookfang said.

Stormfly, Barf, Belch and Meatlug nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out." Astrid said.

"Toothless and this female are the last? The very last?"

I nodded sadly.

"Well, that's a development." Hiccup muttered.

"You think?" I asked. Then I remembered something I had wanted the dragons to do.

" _Rulers of the sky, may I make a request?"_ I asked, as politely as I could.

Toothless stopped pacing, and all the dragons gaped.

 _"How does a human know about that?"_ Meatlug muttered.

" _Yes, you may."_ Toothless answered, his eyes narrowed.

 _"Fly with me."_

An audible gasp from every dragon present.

" _She can't mean..." "But what if she does?" "What's going on here?"_

Finally Toothless silenced them with a Plasma blast, then turned to me.

 _"By 'fly with me,' do you mean the DragonDance?"_

 _"Yes, I do."_

Every dragon hissed, but I knew it wasn't because of why I had asked them, it was _how I knew._

The riders were watching, and were very confused.

"Uh, what exactly are you saying to them?" Hiccup asked.

I ignored him, fixated on the dragons.

 _"How do you know of the ancient greenblood custom?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"I will not answer that, not because I know you won't believe me, but because it will change the future if I tell you."_

The riders were muttering amongst themselves. Hiccup asked me again what I was saying.

I turned to him, and felt a little pain in my chest as I saw those eyes looking at me.

"I am asking them to fly with me, but in an ancient custom of theirs."

"They have customs?" Snotlout asked.

 _"Idiot,"_ Hookfang said. " _of course we do."_

"Yes, they do." I said. "And in case you were wondering, your dragon just called you an idiot."

"Hookfang!" Snotlout whined. Hookfang merely stared, blank-faced, at his rider. He was still scandalized that a human knew of the dragon customs.

 _"We will fly with you,"_ Toothless said, " _because we are honor bound by our dragonhood to grant that request to any who ask it. Not because we believe you."_

I nodded. "I understand," I said.

 _"And we will bring our riders, because they are bonded to us."_ Meatlug said firmly, and no dragon argued.

I smiled. "Let us perform the DragonDance," I said, and I heard every rider suck in a gasp behind me.

 **A/N Hi, sorry for not getting this up sooner, life, you know.**

 **And I'm kinda splitting this in two parts, this is her arrival and the next is the DragonDance.**

 **See you "all" next chapter! ("all" because I know lots of people have been reading and not reviewing!)**


End file.
